Old Friends
by Rosebubbles1234
Summary: Phineas had an old friend who moved away and now he has come back! What will happen? R&R! Rated K plus for safety! A little angsty. UPDATE: Never mind about the angsty thing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters except for Dylan Anderson.**

**This takes place while the whole gang is 16.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_WHAT? MY BEST FRIEND IS MOVING TO MICHIGAN? WHY? WHEN?" 8 year old Phineas yelled right after his best friend Dylan broke the news to him._

"_My dad got a job transfer and we'll be there until I'm at least 15. And today." Dylan said sombrely._

"_Bu-wha-huh? That's, like, 7 years away." Phineas stammered._

"_But it's true." Dylan gravely said._

"_It's like losing my other half! One arm, one leg, one ear, one eye, and half my head!" Phineas exclaimed._

"_I'm going now, Phineas. Bye... I'll miss you." Dylan said sadly, trying to hold back tears and as his dad drove up the driveway._

"_Bye Dylan. See you in 7 years, or more. I'll miss you too." Phineas said, also sadly._

* * *

_The present_

16-year-old Phineas gasped as he sat up in bed. He looked at his clock that read 2:34 a.m. _Why did I dream that day?_ He thought.

He just ignored it and went to back to bed.

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella said as she walked through the gate with Buford and Baljeet following.

"Actually, Ferb and I decided to just sit back and relax today." Phineas said.

"Well, there's this new family moving in on my street and their house is HUGE. They have a boy our age named Dylan Anderson. Wanna go see them?" Isabella asked.

When Isabella said Dylan Anderson, Phineas' head shot up like a rocket.

"Be right back. I'm gonna go see the new family." Phineas said. When he said that, he bolted off.

* * *

When Phineas got to the house, he hesitated. "What if it's not the same person? I mean, Dylan Anderson is a common name. I guess." Phineas wondered aloud.

"But there's also a possibility that it's the same one. And wow, Isabella wasn't kidding when she said the house was huge." Phineas said to himself.

It was a enormous house the size of two houses combined and it was very tall. It had grey-white bricks and a newly painted, white door with golden lining. It also had white gingerbread trim and had a roof the color of snow.

"It's amazing and it's in great condition considering the family moved in yesterday or this morning." Phineas echoed. He thought if he was going to ring the bell or not.

"Yeah, I'm just going to ring the doorbell." Phineas said, reaching for the doorbell.

He rang the doorbell and a women answered the door.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Phineas asked.

"Yes?" she asked, warily.

"It's me, Phineas. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Oh, Phineas! My, how you've grown!" she exclaimed.

"I'm here to see Dylan." he told her.

"Okay. Come on in. But I have to warn you, it's messy. After all, we did move in yesterday." Mrs. Anderson said.

They neared Dylan's room and opened the door and Mrs. Anderson was shocked to see that her son's room was completely clean and unpacked.

"Dylan, when did you do this? We only moved in yesterday." she said to her 16 year old, blonde son.

"I did it last night and this morning. **(A/N: In case you were wondering since Phineas and Ferb get up at 7:00 a.m, it's about 9:30 a.m -ish.) **Besides, I was bored." Dylan told his mother.

"Oh. Well anyways, you have a visitor." said.

Right after she said that, she left and Phineas stepped in.

"Hi Dylan. Do you remember me?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I do! Hey Phineas! Besides, how could I forget you? You were my best friend." Dylan exclaimed.

"True, true.. Anyways, I missed you so much! I have Ferb now but he's my step-brother. You look so different." Phineas said.

Phineas wasn't wrong. When Dylan was 8, his hair was a light brown (like milk chocolate brown) and now it was a dirty blond color. He still had his bright, enthusiastic green eyes. Of course, his clothing style had changed. He's gone from shirts with pictures of Pokemon, Angry birds, etc to clothing brands like Abercrombie, Hollister, and Aeropostle. He still had jeans except they were dark blue and baggy. He had black sneakers with Nike written in white on the side. Finally, on his head was a black fedora.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Dylan asked.

"I'd say it's a good thing. You look pretty cool." Phineas told Dylan.

"Thanks." Dylan said.

"So wanna go back to my house and meet the 16-year-old Buford, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet since the last time you saw them, we were all 8?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." Dylan agreed.

Before they walked through the door, Dylan yelled "Mom! I'm gonna go to Phineas and Ferb's house!"

"Okay! Be back before 9:00!" his mother yelled.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Is it good? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anyone except for Dylan Anderson.  
A/N: I don't think I'm going to include the scenes of Doofenshmirtz and Perry. Sorry guys!**

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Dylan greeted the gang as he and Phineas walked through the gate.

"DYLAN!" They yelled in unison. Well except for Ferb, since he doesn't talk much. Right after they said that, the next minute or two became a blur of hugs and "I missed you"s.

"Hellooooooo Isabella." Dylan said, flirtatiously.

"H-hi." she said, blushing madly.

Behind Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, and Dylan, Ferb was talking to Phineas.

"So, are you going to let Dylan steal your girl like that?" Ferb asked Phineas.

"Oh, come on. Just because I like her doesn't mean she's my girl. She has to like me back." Phineas said.

In result of saying this, Ferb face-palmed.

"Yeah, she likes me, doesn't she?" Phineas asked.

"You finally realized it. And it only took you about thirteen years." Ferb said.

"She liked me for that long? And she still likes me? Wow, she's patient." Phineas said.

"Now go ask her out!" Ferb said.

He gave Phineas a little shove towards Isabella (yes, very un-Ferb. But hey, they're older now!) but Phineas still fell because he was NOT expecting it.

"OOF!" Phineas yelled as he fell.

"Smooth." Ferb said sarcastically.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"Yep! I'm fine." Phineas said as he got up and brushed dirt off himself.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked.

"Well, he SEEMS to be okay." Baljeet said (yeah, I know I could go without him or Buford but they are characters and they were mentioned.)

"Fine with me." Buford said.

"I'M FINE OKAY!" Phineas yelled.

"Well okay, Mr. Grumpy." Dylan said.

Phineas glared at him. "Well, anyways, I have to talk to Isabella in private. Isabella, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure." Isabella answered as they went into the house.

* * *

_In the dining room_

"Isabella, I have to tell you something." he started.

"What?" she asked.

"I like you. A lot." Phineas said.

Isabella smiled. "Do you know how many years I've been waiting for you to say that to me?" Isabella asked.

"Thirteen years?" Phineas guessed.

"Thir- How did you know?" Isabella asked, shocked.

"Ferb told me you liked me for that long." Phineas replied.

"Oh." was Isabella's response.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"I would love to..." she started but she was cut off by Phineas.

"YES!" Phineas said.

"..but I can't. I'm going on a date with Dylan tomorrow night." Isabella said.

"Oh. Okay. You two have fun then." Phineas said flatly.

"I'm sorry. But if I wasn't going on a date with him, I would have accepted in a heartbeat." Isabella told Phineas.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Izzie." Phineas said.

"I mean it. I would've accepted it in a heartbeat." Isabella said.

"I don't mean to get nosey but, where is he taking you?" he asked.

"He's taking me for a walk along the beach and a picnic near the shore." Isabella said dreamily.

"That's romantic." Phineas commented.

"Yes, yes it is." Isabella stated.

"Should we go back now?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, we should." Isabella replied.

"Let's go." he said.

They walked out of the dining room and opened the slide door to get outside.

* * *

"So what did you guys talk about?" Buford asked.

"Nothing!" Phineas and Isabella cried in unison.

"Come on. We're not 6. We obviously know nothing is something." Dylan said, rolling his eyes.

"We're not telling." Isabella said.

"Fine. Whatever." Dylan said

"So, now what?" Buford asked.

"I don't know." Phineas said.

"Let's just have a do nothing day again." Baljeet said.

"Um... Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"How did you know about that? You weren't even there." Phineas stated.

"I got the information from Irving. Gosh that guy is a real stalker, just not in a criminal way, in a fan stalking way." Baljeet said.

"PHINEAS AND FERB! YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED FOR WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!" Candace suddenly yelled.

"She's 21 and still the same?" Dylan asked.

"Pretty much." Phineas said.

"Would it be rude to call her nuts?" Dylan asked.

"Nah, we're used to it." Isabella said.

"Then she's nuts." Dylan commented.

"We know. Well, in a nice way anyways." Phineas said. "We're not doing anything, Candace!" Phineas yelled to his sister.

"She's 21 and still living with you guys?" Dylan asked.

"No. She's just visiting from New York." Phineas answered.

They did nothing and just lied there. Buford eventually fell asleep but the rest of the gang stayed awake.

* * *

"Hey, what time is it?" Dylan suddenly asked.

Isabella checked her watch. "It's 8:41 p.m." she answered. At that time, Buford woke up.

"Okay. I have to go. Bye guys." Dylan said.

"I'll go with you. We're both going in the same place, almost." Isabella said.

"Bye guys." Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet said.

They left and Buford and Baljeet decided they should go home too.

"Well, it's just us now, Ferb." Phineas said.

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb said.

"Let's go inside. I'm tired." Phineas told Ferb.

"But we have to eat dinner first." Ferb pointed out.

"You can eat, Ferb. I'm gonna go to bed." Phineas told Ferb.

They went inside and Phineas told his mom that he was just going to go to bed.

"Okay, Phineas. Good night." Linda told to her son, who was half way up the stairs.

"Good night guys!" he called.

* * *

"The end to a relaxing day." Phineas said to himself as he sighed.

* * *

Yeah, I didn't know how to end this. You can tell me if the ending was bad. Anyways, review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Isa! Dylan is here!" her mother called.

Isabella was just putting in a sparkly silver clip in her dark and wavy hair.

"Hey Dylan." Isabella greeted as she came down to the door.

"Hi Izzie. You look beautiful." Dylan complimented.

He wasn't lying. She wore bright, pink, sequined tank top with a pair of jean shorts. She also wore white sandals.

"Thanks." she said.

"Shall we?" Dylan asked.

"We shall." Isabella replied.

"Bye mom!" Isabella called out to her mom.

* * *

"This is romantic." Isabella commented as she walked hand-in-hand with Dylan, who was holding the picnic basket.

"Yes." Dylan said.

They just kept walking in silence.

"Dylan, do you think it's working out?" Isabella suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, clearly confused.

"Us. Do you think we're working out?" Isabella asked again.

"Honestly? No. I think you'd be better off with Phineas." Dylan said.

"Really?" Isabella asked, unsure.

"Really." Dylan confirmed.

"Would it be rude to end this date right now?" Isabella asked.

"Nah." Dylan answered.

"Okay. Bye! See you tomorrow!" Isabella called as she ran off the beach (it's not far from her house so they walked.)

* * *

"Phineas!" she called as she neared his house.

"I thought you were on your date with Dylan." Phineas told Isabella.

"I was. But then I realized it wasn't going to work out." Isabella said.

"Oh." was all Phineas could say.

"Do you know what this means?" Isabella asked.

"What does it mean?" Phineas asked.

"Wow. You're still Mr. Oblivious." Isabella observed.

"Hehe.." Phineas said, grinning sheepishly.

"Anyways, it means I can go out with you!" Isabella practically yelled.

"Oh." Phineas said. Then he got it. "Ohh!"

"Yeah..." Isabella trailed.

"So, will you go out with me?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, Izzie." Phineas replied.

"Shall we?" Isabella asked.

"Wait-wait-wait! You mean now?" Phineas asked, surprised.

"Are you ready?" Isabella asked.

"Well, yes. But I don't know where we're going." Phineas pointed out.

"We could just go for a walk right now." Isabella told him.

"But it's almost 9:00 p.m." Phineas said.

"Eh. Good point." Isabella said.

"How about tomorrow at 7:00 p.m?" Phineas suggested.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Phin. Good night." Isabella said.

"Good night, Izzie." Phineas said.

* * *

Short, I know. But what do you think, guys? There's a button beneath this thing. Click it! And then type what you think about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

__**Not really about the friends anymore. Now it's a Phinbella chapter. I don't own anyone except for Dylan who isn't included in this chapter.**

* * *

_6:30 pm at the Flynn-Fletcher household_

"Oh my gosh Ferb! I am freaking out over my with Isabella! What do I do? Help me!" Phineas exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"You're going to be fine." Ferb said, calmly.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked.

"I'm sure. Now, go get ready for your date." Ferb told him.

"Fine." Phineas said as he went inside and up to his room.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Garcia-Shapiro household_

"Oh, I can't wait!" Isabella said as she was getting ready.

She had her hair straight with a sparkly headband. She planned to wear a simple powder blue tank top, white shorts, and sky blue flats. She also planned to wear a sliver chain necklace with a pink robot charm with a heart the middle of the body of the robot.

"I can't wait!" Isabella said again.

* * *

_7:00 pm, sharp_

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said as she opened the door.

"Hi Isabella. You look pretty." Phineas told her.

"Thanks." Isabella said. She decided to go with the necklace and the shorts. She wore a lavender tank top (it's summer so I decided Isabella should stick with tank tops and shorts. If you don't like it, tell me and I might change it up a bit.) and white flats.

"Should we go now?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." Isabella answered.

"Bye Mom!" she called to her mom.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Isabella asked.

"It's a surprise." Phineas answered, covering Isabella's eyes. "And that means no peeking." he told her.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Isabella asked.

"We're almost there." Phineas answered.

"Almost there... Almost there... And we're here!" Phineas exclaimed as he took his hand away from Isabella's eyes.

"Oh Phineas! It's beautiful." Isabella said.

He took her to the beach for a picnic. He already laid out a blanket and on the blanket was a picnic basket that held grapes, salads, and grilled cheese sandwiches. It also held an Ipod touch.

"Shall we?" Phineas asked.

"Huh. Funny Dylan said the same thing. Anyways, we shall." Isabella said.

They walked towards the blanket. They reached the blanket (**A/N: Of course they did. Sorry, I like to do these remarks sometimes.**) and sat down. They ate then after that, Phineas handed Isabella a lavender water gun as Phineas got a dark blue one for himself.

"What's this for?" Isabella asked, puzzled.

"This!" Phineas exclaimed as he shot Isabella with a stream of water.

"Oh no you didn't!" Isabella shouted. She shot him back.

They kept chasing each other and shooting each other with streams of water. They kept doing this until they both ran out of water.

"That. Was. So. Much. Fun!" Isabella panted.

"Yeah. It. Was." Phineas agreed, panting.

They sat there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. After they did, Phineas asked Isabella something. "Do you want to dance with me?" Phineas asked putting out a hand.

"Sure." Isabella said, taking his hand.

Phineas took out his Ipod and put on a slow song. They started dancing.

"This is really romantic." Isabella said.

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas agreed.

They kept dancing. Then, they kissed. When they broke apart Isabella said, "Wow."

Phineas just smiled.

* * *

**The end! What did y'all think? By the way, the water gun idea came to me after I read Doverstar's latest story. If you're reading this, I hope you're not mad.**


End file.
